Autumn Days
by Phoenix-sister
Summary: Oneshot/ Songfic Short snapshots into the life of some characters, follows canon. What it's like to be English ;


**We used to sing this song in assembly at Primary School so this has a lot of memories for me. Anyway, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Song Autumn days. Harry Potter is owned by Jo Rowling , and Autumn Days by Estelle White**

_Autumn days, when the grass is jewelled_

_And the silk inside a chestnut shell_

_Jet planes meeting in the air to be refuelled_

_All these things I love so well_

Arthur breathed deeply, the air was crisp and fresh. He was surrounded by an array of leaves in beautiful colours. From deep read, to sunny yellow, and bright green, vibrant still in the October sunshine. He was home.

"Arthur, is that you?"

Shouted Molly from the kitchen of the Burrow. She came bustling over.

"Goodness! For a minute I thought you were Andromeda, but she's not coming over for another hour yet. How was your day at the office? Is Perkins still ill? I got a floo call from Ginny earlier, she just got a promotion at the magazine. She sounded really chuffed. Did you..."

"Molly dear,"

He interrupted her gently. Wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her greying head. Then he pinched her arm.

"Pinch, Punch first day of the month, no returns."

He said playfully.

Molly smiled.

"Do you remember when the children used to do that?"

"Those were the days."

White clouds crossed the otherwise pale blue sky, the colour of a duck egg, and the wind blew softly through the trees.

_Clouds that look like familiar faces_

_And a winter's moon with frosted rings_

_Smell of bacon as I fasten up my laces_

_And the song the milkman sings._

"Gotcha!"

Hermione threw a pile of leaves at Ron's unsuspecting back.

"Hey! That was unfair! I'm so getting you back for that!"

He grabbed two fistfuls as well and then chased her around the garden.

After awhile, they collapsed in the pile.

"Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Ron?"

She sat up, and pointed at her eye, then her heart, and Ron, then finally held up two fingers.

"Isn't it a beautiful day."

"It is."

Ron agreed, before adding

"You're more beautiful though."

She blushed.

The sunset was stunning. Casting a golden glow over the couple.

_Whipped-up spray that is rainbow-scattered_

_And a swallow curving in the sky_

_Shoes so comfy though they're worn out and they're battered_

_And the **TASTE OF APPLE PIE!**_

Ginny followed her nose to the warm kitchen where she could smell baking pastry. They had been having rich dinners lately of traditional favourites like Roast Beef and Shepherd's pie, followed by Bakewell tart or spotted dick. She was by no means fading away, but she did feel rather peckish. As she came through the kitchen door, Harry looked up and chuckled. She may be a woman, but she still had the Weasley appetite.

"Hi love, Molly dropped this off earlier."

He gestured at the oven.

"My Mum's an angel!"

She announced before parking herself in one of the chairs at the polished oak dining table.

At that moment, James Sirius Potter came running in.

"Hi Mum! Dad, have you seen Al? He took my broom!"

"Relax James, he will be back in a bit."

"Fine."

He huffed

"Is that apple pie I smell?"

_Scent of gardens when the rain's been falling_

_And a minnow darting down a stream_

_Picked-up engine that's been stuttering and stalling_

_And a win for my home team._

George closed the gate that lead to the cemetery in Ottery St. Catchpole. Rainwater dripped from the leaves of the trees, and the grass was speckled with dew. He walked over to the headstone of his brother, and crouched down.

"Hey Fred, I've been great! And guess what? I've decided to propose to Angelina! I went shopping with Ron, the ring's silver with little amethysts on it, five of them. Puddlemere United came second in the league, I know, I was disappointed too. Fleur's pregnant again, and Mum had a litter of kneazels when she found out. The shop's doing well to, we've started a new range of daydream charms."

He stopped, and knelt on the ground instead, placing a wreath of flowers on the grave.

"I'm sorry you had to die Freddie."

_So I mustn't forget_

_No, I mustn't forget_

_To say a great big thank you_

_I mustn't forget._

**I'm feeling all sentimental now :]**

**Let me know if you like it…**

**Byee **

**Mist**


End file.
